<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold by mexhillmet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083657">cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexhillmet/pseuds/mexhillmet'>mexhillmet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, but yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexhillmet/pseuds/mexhillmet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama turned his back. His heart beat faster than their freak quick and his breath quickened as his body trembled. He felt scared and it feels like all of the emotions that he suppressed all this time had came back slapping him in the face.</p><p>"Who the hell is he?" Tanaka had asked and Kageyama answered him with a leveled tone.</p><p>"Yoohoo, tobio-chan~"</p><p>Kageyama flinched slowly looking behind him. Oikawa's tone had been happy but a certain coldness had lingered with it.</p><p>He met Oikawa's eyes and felt like a bucket of cold water was poured at him from how cold he looked at Kageyama.</p><p>"Long time no see.~"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio is new to almost everything and new things for him are scary. He feels like an alien being stared at by people from his new school to the new people walking around him. He figured out people have gone through this and had survived.</p><p>Tobio walked hurriedly around his new school, a smiled plastered on his face as he looked for their school's gym. He looked from left to right, eyes scanning the whole place before locking into his one destination.</p><p>His eyes lit up and he gripped the strap of his gym bag tighter as he advanced towards the double doors of the gym. He stood in front of the gym doors and took deep breathes before pressing his palm on the smooth metal doors and pushing it open.</p><p>The sound of shoes squeaking against the floor and the hard thuds of balls hitting the floor greeted Tobio when he entered the facility. He bit his lip excitedly and looked around looking for the coach to ask for a try out.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Kageyama." Tobio looked behind him and found the coach smiling at him. "Iwaizumi told me you'd try out for volleyball."</p><p>Tobio bowed and greeted the older and the coach did the same.</p><p>"What position are you going for?" The coach asked leading Tobio on the court.</p><p>Tobio pursed his lips, eyes determined. "I want to be a setter." He replied and the coach nodded.</p><p>The coach whistled and the practice stopped. He looked around like he's looking for something. His eyes had locked on the tanned male with spiky hair.</p><p>"Iwaizumi, where's Oikawa?" The coached asked. "Isn't it your job to keep him in check?"</p><p>Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose. "He's probably just outside with his fangirls." He replied. "I'll go get him, coach."</p><p>The guy Iwaizumi walked out the room angrily and Tobio swore that he looked like he's going to murder someone. His thought were interrupted though when the coach spoke once again.</p><p>"Okay, listen up! Kageyama here is trying out for us as a setter. First and second years, group yourselves up fairly, we're gonna do a practice match to test him out." The coach announced and Tobio was a bit nervous to be put in action for a tryout.</p><p>Tobio stood awkwardly at one side of the court as the team grouped themselves. A boy with spiked up hair had approached him, along with another straight haired boy with a bored expression on his face.</p><p>The spiked haired kid spoke up first. "Hi! I'm Kindaichi and this is Kunimi. We're first years as well. Let's be friends!" He said enthusiastically. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Didn't the coach just said it a few seconds ago?" The Kunimi person pointed out. He looked at Tobio and gave him a small smile. He reached his hand out for Kageyama to shake. "Kageyama, right? Nice to meet you. We're gonna be on your team by the way."</p><p>Tobio took the hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you guys too." He replied and looked at Kindaichi. "And I would like to be your friend. Want to shake hands too?"</p><p>Kindaichi laughed. "Sure." He grabbed Tobio's hand and shook it.</p><p>----</p><p>The game started with Tobio as their setter, Kunimi as one of their middle blockers, and Kindaichi as one of the wing spikers.</p><p>The game had proceeded with Kageyama's team working out just fine. They had been playing two out of three sets. Tobio's pretty skilled at setting was what the coach had thought making him smile.</p><p>In the middle of the game, a loud cry of pain was heard from outside the gym and Kageyama was surprised that he forgot to set the ball resulting to him getting hit by it on the head. The weird thing was it seems like the other players aren't a little bit bothered by it.</p><p>"Sorry!" He told his team mates while bowing. "But I heard-"</p><p>The gym doors opened revealing an angry looking Iwaizumi pulling another male, who was holding his injured head, by the collar.</p><p>The practice was paused as the coach lectured and placed Oikawa, as what Kageyama learned his name was, in the opposing team. The coach wanted to know just how much Kageyama can do against a stronger opponent. Luckily, Oikawa agreed though he doesn't have a choice anyway.</p><p>The game resumed after that, Kageyama's team had served. The other team had received it cleanly, sending the ball to Oikawa.</p><p>When Oikawa jumped to set the ball, Tobio was amazed about how Oikawa made setting a ball look so easy and light. Kageyama felt his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Kageyama!" Kindaichi yelled asking for a set and Kageyama tossed to him just as accurately as Oikawa's tosses were.</p><p>The game ended with Oikawa's team winning a four point lead. The whole team congratulated Kageyama and praised his setting skills. Well, the whole team except Oikawa.</p><p>After the practice, the coach announced that Kageyama is going to be a part of their team and everyone applauded.</p><p>When everyone had been dismissed, Oikawa approached Tobio.</p><p>"Congrats on making it to the team. You did a great job out there." Oikawa had said a warm smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Kageyama felt his heart raced and his hands turned cold and stiff as ice. His stomach fluttered and his cheeks grew hot as he stared at the person in front of him. '<em>Beautiful'</em>was the only thing he could think of.</p><p>Kageyama's brows furrowed and his eyes widen as he wondered just what is happening to him. He was young and new to many things. He wanted to hug this person. Kageyama is new to this feeling.</p><p>Oikawa's face had turned into one of those concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked patting Kageyama's shoulder.</p><p>Kageyama's mind went blank. He bowed and expressed his gratitude and immediately left.</p><p>When Tobio left, Iwaizumi approached Oikawa. "What did you do?" He asked.</p><p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a confused expression. "I didn't do anything! He just suddenly got silent and I asked him if he was okay and then he ran away." He explained.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled. "Maybe he had a feeling you were a bad person and left. He knew what's best for him." He said and patted Oikawa on the shoulder.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, mean!"</p><p>As the day passed by, Kageyama had been bothered by so many feelings that it affected his performance. Oikawa had been so nice to him too, guiding him and telling him what was wrong and what he was supposed to do about it. They even hang out together sometimes along with Iwaizumi, Oikawa even helped him with his homeworks. In short, he and Oikawa had grown close and the strange feeling was there every time.</p><p>Of course, he didn't forget about Kindaichi and Kunimi. He was lucky to find out that they all have the same homeroom and so, he was with them most of his time at school.</p><p>Oikawa had once gave Tobio a pouch of milk and one of Oikawa's favorite milkbread because Tobio left his lunch at home. He ate his food happily and thanked Oikawa with a smile. He watched Oikawa's face had made an expression but Oikawa masked it with a smile before Kageyama could figure out what it is.</p><p>It wasn't long before he's being subbed in and out of the game as a reserved setter. Along with that progress was the growing coldness of his and Oikawa's once warm friendship. One time, Oikawa even tried to hit him.</p><p>Oikawa became mean to him after that until the older had graduated.</p><p>A few days after graduation, he tried contacting Oikawa to ask him what's wrong.</p><p>Kageyama sat on his bed, gnawing at his thumb nail as he waited patiently for Oikawa to pick up. A few more rings had passed before Oikawa answered.</p><p>"He-"</p><p><em>"</em><em>Tobio-chan</em><em>, </em><em>stop</em><em>calling</em><em>my</em><em>number</em><em>." </em>Oikawa had interrupted before Tobio could even say 'Hello.'</p><p>Kageyama was taken aback and he bit his lip controlling his breathing. "I just wanted to talk.a-about- about why... You're being like this?" He said pursing his lips. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>He heard Oikawa sigh. <em>"</em><em>No</em><em>, </em><em>you</em><em>didn't</em><em>do</em><em>anything</em><em>."</em> He replied.</p><p>"Was it something I said?"</p><p><em>"</em><em>Tobio-chan</em><em>, </em><em>n</em>o."</p><p>"Have I offended you at some poi-"</p><p><em>"</em><em>Oh</em><em>my</em><em>gosh</em><em>, </em><em>Tobio</em><em>! </em><em>It's</em><em>not</em><em>about</em><em>what</em><em>ever</em><em>you</em><em>did</em><em>. </em><em>Shut</em><em> up! </em><em>It's</em><em>none</em><em>of</em><em>your</em><em>business</em><em>." </em>Oikawa had yelled with so much exasperation. <em>"</em><em>And</em><em>stop</em><em>freaking</em><em>calling</em><em>me</em><em>, </em><em>bye</em><em>."</em></p><p>"Oikawa-sa-" Kageyama was cut off by the sound of the call hanging up.</p><p>He bit his lips as tears form in his eyes. He doesn't really know why he even tried asking Oikawa was wrong. Maybe Iwaizumi was right about Oikawa being a bad person.</p><p>His heart felt like it was repeatedly being pricked by needles whenever he thought about how Oikawa changed towards him and a heavy feeling had always settled on his chest after that. He never forgot about how he felt for Oikawa.</p><p>It was in his third year that he realized that what he felt for Oikawa was love. <em>Love</em> .</p><p>He asked others about it because apparently it was the year where almost everyone his age started going out with someone. it was so stupid and it was frustrating Kageyama to realize that he <em>fell</em><em>in love</em>with that <em>Oikawa.</em></p><p>Kageyama had no Idea what to do with these feelings. One thing's for sure though, that he wouldn't ever want to be with Oikawa and his twisted personality. Besides, he doesn't feel like that anymore, he tried convincing himself.</p><p>Ever since that day whenever he played volleyball, Oikawa was all in his head. All his emotion suddenly turned into determnation. It seemed so childish to even be angry at him right now but the more he played, the more he wanted to be someone who can beat Oikawa. This resulted as bad as his friendship with Oikawa had gone. His team mates turned their backs on him and he had lost his friends.</p><p>His friends had left him. He wished that it was a new thing for him.</p><p>-----</p><p>After that incident, life had been pretty rough for Kageyama. He can't forget about how his junior high had started in the nicest ways possible and ended in the most tragic ways life could ever think of.</p><p>He's finally entering his senior days and yet he couldn't find a way to be excited in life other than playing volleyball. He had thought about what school he wanted to go to. Red alarms had immediately gone off as he thought about going to Aoba Johsai. That's where almost <em>everyone</em>had gone off to so, of course its a big no. He had tried going to Shiratorizawa but somehow, he ended up being at Karasuno.</p><p>Kageyama's first day there had been <em>bad</em><em>.</em> He was approached and screamed at by this orange shrimp, named Hinata and had been kicked out of the club and it would remain like that until they found a away to somehow prove that they had accepted that they're team mates now. In the end, they had decided to challenge the seniors to have a match against them.</p><p>Hinata sucked at volleyball so much that Kageyama had to train him everyday and night as their three versus three had approached. He refused to toss to Hinata, not until he had proved himself worthy of his tosses and he knows Hinata can do <em>better</em>than what he's giving Kageyama.</p><p>Days passed and their match against their senpais had finally came. Kageyama was nervous because his position as a setter was at stake. He was grouped with Hinata and one of his senpais, Tanaka, who offered a really great help.</p><p>At first he was very reluctant at tossing and he had doubts about winning. It doesn't really help that their blonde opponent, another first year like himself and was named Tsukishima, had been mocking his team and bring <em>memories</em>back from the pass.</p><p>Their game had progressed very well as he and Hinata had managed to somehow produce a quick that was said to be really fast. Fortunately, they won.</p><p>Kageyama thought that despite that their team lacks so many things at the moment and had annoying first years, his mind and volleyball would be at peace here.</p><p>Those thoughts had been shattered though when Takeda-sensei announced that they're having a practice match against a very strong school. <em>Aoba</em><em>Johsai</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Isn't that where most of Kitagawa Daichi alumnus have gone to?"</p><p>"They had agreed on a practice match but in one condition." Takeda had announced. "Kageyama have to play as the setter."</p><p>Everyone was shocked that Takeda have even managed to arrange a practice match against a power house school. Tanaka objected about the setter part but Sugawara had reassured him.</p><p>Kageyama has different problems though. A lot of them would be there. <em>He</em>would be there. His heart raced as memories flashed before his eyes. His hands became sweaty and started shaking but he composed himself. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth to stop the emotions he have been holding back since then.</p><p>Kageyama doesn't like it but he have to play, he'll do it for the sake of his team and maybe, maybe he's kind of wondering how everyone have been. How they have been without him.</p><p>The game was about to start but Kageyama's hand wouldn't stop shaking and he wouldn't stop feeling cold but sweat at the same time, the worst part was Hinata was the first to notice.</p><p>"Hey, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata had skipped beside him. "You aren't gonna get killed by your nerves, are ya?"</p><p>Kageyama glared at him and Hinata had raised both of his fist in defense. "Of course not, dumbass." He replied. "You should mind yourself. Your legs are shaking."</p><p>Hinata blushed. "S-Shut up! They're not shaking!"</p><p>Kageyama chuckled. Seeing Hinata embarrass himself actually calms him.</p><p>The game started and as expected, his past team mates had been cold towards him except for Iwaizumi. Kageyama's eyes had been going everywhere looking for a certain brunette, afraid that he would meet him today.</p><p>In the middle of their game, a group of girls squealed and the person Kageyama wished to never see again had appeared.</p><p>Kageyama turned his back. His heart beat faster than their freak quick and his breath quickened as his body trembled. He felt scared and it feels like all of the emotions that he suppressed all this time had came back slapping him in the face.</p><p>"Who the hell is he?" Tanaka had asked and Kageyama answered him with a leveled tone.</p><p>"Yoohoo, tobio-chan~"</p><p>Kageyama flinched slowly looking behind him. Oikawa's tone had been happy but a certain coldness had lingered with it.</p><p>He met Oikawa's eyes and felt like a bucket of cold water was poured at him from how cold he looked at Kageyama.</p><p>"Long time no see.~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had always worn a mask for everything to work for him. Or at least make it look like it works for him. He had learned to mask his emotion and had learned how to not be affected of anything that was thrown at him.</p><p>He had known for so many years that he was <em>different</em><em>.</em> He had been interested in women along with men but he was too chicken before to even admit it to himself which ended up hurting someone very important to him. He hated himself for being like that before.</p><p>He remembered how this weird feeling had engulfed him when Tobio smiled while eating the food Oikawa gave him when he left his lunch at home back in Junior high. He frowned then, not knowing if he wanted to puke when the fluttering in his stomach happened. He knew though, that it has something to do with Kageyama's smile. He needed time. It worried him that the more Tobio stayed with him, the more crazy he would get. So, he retaliated like the stupid person he was.</p><p>He regrets it more than anything. He should've accepted himself before and not let it consume him. He felt guilty for suddenly pulling away from Tobio before and he wanted to make up for it. Wanted to make it right. He had been a coward for too long and Oikawa isn't going to make the same mistakes that he did before. He have to be in control of himself.</p><p>He held his ground as he looked at Tobio's back. His mouth went dry and his nerves came back, words aren't forming in his head other than 'sorry.'. Oikawa swallowed. He have to do this or else he wouldn't be able to make Tobio look at him again.</p><p>He calmed himself down and thought that he had control over himself and his emotions.</p><p>"Yoohoo, Tobio-chan. Long time no see!"<br/>Oikawa greeted and, crap! He had managed to ruin that one greeting with how cold he looked at Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama was looking back at him now and Oikawa had smiled at him. Iwaizumi suddenly came to him and asked about his injury and warm up, his other best friends had also teamed up to harass him for being late.</p><p>Iwaizumi had then patted him at the back. "Don't think too much about it." He said without looking away from the other side of the court. Oikawa nodded and a small smile appeared in Iwaizumi's lips.</p><p>Oikawa went to the service line while thinking how Iwaizumi knew about his Internal crisis. He grinned. It's Iwaizumi, so he'll definitely know. Oikawa then tossed the ball in the air to serve.</p><p>-----</p><p>Oikawa's team had lost. It doesn't really matter because it's just a practice game plus, for him, Karasuno had won by mere luck. Besides, he had other things to worry about other than that.</p><p>He laid down on his bed that night and stared up the ceiling for a long time. He thought about how he would make it up to Kageyama. It doesn't matter what it is, he would definitely do everything to make Kageyama his.</p><p>Oikawa groaned loudly. He really has no Idea how to approach Tobio without freaking out the other. Curse his damned attitude before.</p><p>He looked defeatedly at the stars on his ceiling and sighed once again. '<em>Fuck it</em>' he thought. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. A few rings had passed before the other line answered.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Hello</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan?" Tooru had said.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Oh</em><em>. </em><em>Its</em><em>you</em><em>." </em>Iwaizumi had said with an uninterested tone. <em>"</em><em>What</em><em>made</em><em>you</em><em> call? </em><em>Do</em><em>you</em><em>know</em><em>what</em><em>time</em><em>is</em><em>it</em><em>?"</em></p><p>Oikawa draped an arm over his eyes while holding the his phone next to his ear with the other.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, help me." He replied defeatedly. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>Iwaizumi clicked his tongue at him through the phone. <em>"</em><em>Help</em><em>with</em><em>what</em><em>?" </em>He asked a hint of concern lingering in his voice. It's not everyday that Oikawa asks for serious help so Iwaizumi is quite surprised. Iwaizumi had let out a small smile and chuckled. <em>"You're </em><em>Oikawa</em><em>. </em><em>Can't</em><em>you</em><em>figure</em><em>it</em><em>out</em><em>by</em><em>yourself</em><em>? </em><em>I</em><em>thought</em><em>you</em><em>always</em><em>have</em><em>everything</em><em>under</em><em>your</em><em>control</em><em>?"</em></p><p>Tooru sighed. "Well, not this time." A soon as the last word came past his lips a sigh had immediately followed giving more emphasize in his words.</p><p><em>"What do you need help with?"</em> Iwaizumi asked and silence has greeted him. <em>"Does this have something to do about Kageyama?"</em></p><p>Oikawa bit his lip and let the arm over his eyes fall beside him. He sighed. "Yes." He admitted. His frustration bubbling in his throat but he held it in. He heard Iwaizumi hummed, urging him to continue. "I... I want to make it up to Kageyama but..."</p><p>
  <em>"But?"</em>
</p><p>Oikawa groaned loudly and cursed at himself. He sat up and flailing his limbs everywhere in irritation, effectively throwing a pillow off of his bed and messing with the sheets.</p><p>"I don't know how! I can't just approach him and say 'Hey, I like you!' And act like I did nothing wrong." He ranted. "Ugh, Iwa-chan. Help me out of my misery."</p><p>Oikawa heard Iwaizumi chuckle. He was about to ask him about what's so funny she Iwaizumi spoke.</p><p><em>"Calm down. I don't think Kageyama is the type of person to hold a grudge for </em>that <em>long. Sure you did something wrong and sure most of your decisions are wrong but that's because you're you."</em></p><p>Oikawa frowned. "That doesn't sound inspiring, Iwa-chan."</p><p><em>"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say that. But what I mean is that whatever you do, as long as you know what you want, it will bear fruit." </em>Iwaizumi explained through the phone. He sighed. <em>"I actually don't know what to say since I've never actually been in a relationship."</em></p><p>Oikawa had chuckled at Iwaizumi's words. "It doesnt matter, you did your best and it helped me." He replied a smile on his lips. "Thanks, Iwa-chan."</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>You're</em>
  
  <em>welcome</em>
  
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>guess</em>
  <em>? </em>
  <em>You should talk to him face to face though also, d</em>
  <em>on't</em>
  
  <em>come</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  
  <em>practice</em>
  
  <em>crying</em>
  
  <em>because</em>
  
  <em>Kageyama</em>
  
  <em>rejected</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>okay</em>
  <em>? </em>
  <em>Bye</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Wah? <em>Iwa-chan</em><em>, </em><em>mean</em><em>!"</em>Oikawa exclaimed as the call ended with Iwaizumi laughing.</p><p>Oikawa pouted as he looked at his phone before carelessly throwing it on his bed. Talk to Tobio face to face, huh? He doesn't even know if Kageyama's interested in him! A thought had made its way to Oikawa's brain but he isn't sure if it's gonna be okay for the person to comply to his request.</p><p>Oikawa hesitantly dialed a number. He waited for the phone to be answered before greeting him enthusiastically.</p><p>"Kindaichi!"</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>Oikawa was sitting on their couch with his mom in the living room watching whatever drama was forced for him to watch but his mind's somewhere else. He can't sit still after Kindaichi had confirmed that Kageyama <em>did</em>like him in junior high until Kageyama's third year but he have to think of a way to talk to Kageyama without looking desperate. His mom slapped his leg and told him to stop jiggling his leg because its making her dizzy. He almost jolted when his older sister called him.</p><p>"Tooru, Takeru wants to go out! Accompany him." Tooru's sister said from the kitchen.</p><p>A few seconds later, a casually dressed Takeru had peeked at the living room's doorway. When he spotted Oikawa, he grinned widely at him.</p><p>"Old man!" Takeru greeted him.</p><p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes and dashed to capture Takeru. When he succeeded, he had Takeru in a loose headlock while scrubbing Takeru's head with his knuckles. "Who are you calling an old man you brat?!"</p><p>"I give up! I give up! Sorry!" Takeru yelled, smiling.</p><p>Oikawa flicked his hair. "You'll grow old too and you'll probably look like Iwa-chan."</p><p>Takeru beamed. "Cool! I'd love to look like anything but you uncle!" He said before hugging Oikawa with his eyes closed. He parted from him when Tooru released an offended sound. "Now, let's go!"</p><p>"Wait!" Oikawa said making Takeru turn back at him questioningly."Where are you going anyway?"</p><p>"At the park to play with my friends?" Takeru said hesitantly.</p><p>Oikawa nodded. "Let me get changed first."</p><p>"What? You look fine!" Takeru said impatiently.</p><p>Oikawa shook his head. "Nope. I'm wearing shorts and a shirt, Takeru." He replied gesturing to himself.</p><p>"Ugh! Just hurry up."</p><p>----</p><p>After changing into his comfortable pants and shirt, Oikawa headed out along with his nephew. The younger was walking excitedly ahead of him while Oikawa carefully watches where his nephew is going. They stopped at the opening of the park and saw Takeru's friends waving at him. Takeru waved back and Oikawa watches and followed them in an open space where they played volleyball. Oikawa sat from the nearby swings, close enough for him to look over the kids.</p><p>Takeru ran to get the ball when he hit it in a wrong way and Oikawa's eyes followed him. Something from his field of vision had caught his attention and when he looked back he was met with Tobio's back standing a couple of feet away from where his nephew and his friends are playing. He quickly stood up and watched as Kageyama scratch the back of his head in annoyance while looking at his phone angrily.</p><p>Oikawa's heart beat fasten when Kageyama turned around, eyes scanning his surroundings wearily. The air seemed to be sucked out of Oikawa and his blood ran cold when Kageyama's eyes settled on him. Kageyama narrowed his eyes trying to figure out if he's actually Oikawa. When his suspicion was confirmed, his eyes went wide and slowly backed away before running.</p><p>"Takeru don't leave this place, I'll be back." He said chasing after Kageyama. He faintly heard Takeru asking him where is he going but he was already too far away to answer.</p><p>His eyes had zeroed on Kageyama's running figure as he ran after him. "Tobio-chan! Hey, stop!" He called out.</p><p>Oikawa saw Kageyama shaking his head. The chase had suddenly stopped when Kageyama tripped on a rock and falling face first. Oikawa would've laughed but he knows that its not the time for that. This is an opportunity for them to talk, for him to make it right and Oikawa isn't going to waste that.</p><p>Oikawa jogged towards Kageyama and offered a hand to the younger. "Are you okay? I told you to stop, why didn't you stop?" He asked sincerity evident in his voice. Kageyama had hesitantly took his hand and he pulled Kageyama to his feet. "What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p>Kageyama, who was patting his clothes off of dusts that clung on his clothes, blushed at the question. "I... I was trying to look for Hinata's house." He replied his head hung low.</p><p>"But you ended up lost?" The silence that greeted Oikawa's question was enough for an answer. He observed Kageyama for a few seconds before finally speaking.</p><p>"Tobio, can we talk?"</p><p>Kageyama quickly looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Oikawa figured out that Kageyama was contemplating on whether he would have a talk with Oikawa or he would run away. It seems like running away was the choice that Kageyama made when he stepped back and tried to break into a run.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed Tobio's arm successfully stopping him. "Please." He pleaded holding Kageyama's arm tighter.</p><p>Kageyama finally lifted his eyes to meet Oikawa's before nodding. Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief and smiled genuinely at Kageyama. The other just bit his lip and looked away. Oikawa's fine with that as long as he agreed to talk. They walked back side by side towards where Oikawa's nephew and his friends were playing at. They sat on the swings that was fortunately not yet taken.</p><p>Oikawa swung back and forth in an attempt to calm his nerves. He glanced at Kageyama and found him staring at the ground with a hand holding on the swing's chain that was supporting it. Oikawa awkwardly stretched his legs and tapped his fingers against his lap.</p><p>"So..." He started hopefully earning Kageyama's attention from the flinch that he got. He looked at Kageyama from the corner of his eyes. "I heard some <em>news</em> from the people who graduated from Kitaiichi."</p><p>Oikawa turned to Kageyama who was now looking at him. Kageyama's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in silent question.</p><p>"What things?" Kageyama asked, a bit distant. "About what I did on my last year? Surely you already know about that."</p><p>Oikawa sighed heavily. "Tobio-chan, that's not what I want to talk about." He said.</p><p>He stood up and kneeled down in front of Kageyama, who almost backed away but Oikawa grabbed the swing's chain to keep him in place. He looked at Kageyama with seriousness in his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa gripped the chains tighter. "Tobio, I want to make it up to you, I want to make it right. I know that this might sound like a lot of bullshit and you're probably mad-"</p><p>"I'm not mad." Tobio cut him off. He looked Oikawa in the eyes. "Not anymore at least."</p><p>Oikawa wettened his lips and looked away, blinking twice. His heart beat fast and his mouth went dry. He looked back at Tobio's eyes and wettened his lips once again. <em>'</em><em>Do</em><em>you</em><em>still</em><em>like</em><em>me</em><em>?'</em> It was a simple question. He felt Tobio's eyes watching him. He was just gonna ask one simple question and yet he felt like something was stuck in his throat and he can't seem to talk.</p><p>Oikawa cursed under his breathe before swallowing. Just this once, he's taking off his mask. "Tobio. Do you still like me?" He asked.</p><p>Kageyama looked startled before regaining his composure. "Does it matter?" He asked brows furrowed in annoyance. Kageyama tried to stand up but Oikawa pushed him back down.</p><p>Oikawa nodded. "Yes, it does."</p><p>Kageyama looked at him like he's asking if Oikawa's serious. Oikawa answered him with his determined eyes.</p><p>Kageyama looked away threading his fingers through his hair. He blushed a heavy shade of red but his furrowed brows remained the same. He looked down at his shoes and mummbled out his reply.</p><p>"I..." Kageyama started. He bit his bottom lip his eyes settling anywhere but Oikawa's eyes. "I still do."</p><p>Oikawa felt relief wash over him and he looked happily at Kageyama. "Kageyama Tobio, please go out with me." He announced.</p><p>"What?!" Kageyama half yelled in surprise.</p><p>Kageyama was taken by surprise at Oikawa's sudden question. Oikawa can't be serious, right? He coughed a bit on the side to cover it up. When he looked back at Oikawa, he saw his waiting expression.</p><p>Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. "How does that make anything right?" He asked.</p><p>Oikawa sighed and glanced down before looking up again. "It doesn't." He said while shaking his head. "This is just something I should've done sooner."</p><p>"Uncle!"</p><p>The two males looked towards the direction from where the voice was coming from. They found Takeru looking at them curiously.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Takeru asked. He pointed at Tobio. "And who is he?"</p><p>Oikawa looked at Kageyama, who looked back at him, before looking at Takeru again. He cleared his throat before giving Takeru a bright smile.</p><p>"Uh... Takeru, this is Tobio..." Oikawa said gesturing to Kageyama. He scratched his forehead with his pointer finger. "Tobio, this is Takeru my nephew."</p><p>Takeru waved at Kageyama with a smile and the older shyly returned the gesture.</p><p>"Uncle, I wanna go home now. I'm hungry." Takeru announced. His face suddenly brighten as an Idea crossed his mind. "Let's invite Kageyama-san over."</p><p>Kageyama immediately shook his head. "I- you don't need to. Its fine." He stood up from the swing making Oikawa stand up too and smiled at the two. "I'm about to go anyway. I'll see you around, I guess."</p><p>Kageyama turned his attention back at Oikawa and bit his bottom lip. "As for your offer, Oikawa-san. Please give me more time to think." He said before bowing. "I can't... I can't give you my answer right now. I'm sorry..."</p><p>Oikawa smiled softly at him. He patted Kageyama on the shoulder. "It's fine. I really don't expect you to accept my offer immediately." He replied before walking towards his nephew. A few steps ahead and he looked back at Kageyama through his shoulders. "But please think about it."</p><p>Kageyama nodded at him and then he too was walking away.</p><p>Oikawa waited as Takeru and his friends had bid their goodbyes as they seperate ways. Takeru was silently walking beside him but he kept glancing at Oikawa that Oikawa couldn't help but notice.</p><p>"What is it?" Oikawa asked him.</p><p>"What were you talking about with Kageyama-san?" Takeru asked innocently.</p><p>Oikawa paused for a moment. "It's nothing." He replied and Takeru looked at him like he was asking if Oikawa expects him to believe that. Oikawa took in a deep breathe. "Just... talking about life, catching up..."</p><p>Takeru hummed. "And?"</p><p>Oikawa looked at the darkening sky with a sigh. "...I hope he accepts me back into his life..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>